Fate is Cruel
by KMountain
Summary: Amane returns briefly to try and make Ryou Bakura admit her death.


A/N: As always, my author notes are at the end. Two things here though. This is very dialouge heavy and Bakura is Yami Bakura but I didn't want to type that all the time and Ryou is well Ryou Bakura.

Fate is cruel

"Who are you and what do you want with my landlord?" Bakura scowls at the girl standing in front of him. She had stopped him on his way to a destination without an explanation simply stating that she wanted to see Ryou. Of course he wouldn't do this without an explanation.

"I'm his sister," she replies bluntly.

"Impossible. His sister has been dead for years. Of course he will never admit it. Have you been receiving his letters?"

"Of course."

"That is sick," Bakura responds with a smirk and no look of disgust on his face.

"You're one to talk."

Bakura scoffs. Why was he wasting his time with this girl? Even if she was who she claimed to be, which he doubted, it didn't matter to him. His host would never admit the accident even if he had the opportunity to watch the crash itself.

"I could kill you right now," he scowls.

"That would be ineffective. I'm dead again after today."

The girl's passive nature was starting to piss Bakura off. It was almost like his host's attitude but that could be used to his advantage. That he used to be able to fully possess his landlord's body. He couldn't use this girl's attitude.

"About that, if you are who you say you are, how the hell are you back from the dead?"

"Fate deals us weird cards."

"Clearly," he responds annoyed at this answer. "You have yet to answer my second question. What do you want with my landlord?"

"I want him to admit my death."

"Good luck with that," Bakura laughs.

"Let me speak to my brother."

"Fine," Bakura answers and mimics his host's body and as soon as he speaks, his voice will be replicated too. He still doesn't believe the girl but she may have some information that he can use.

"You aren't my brother. I can tell the difference between you and him."

He glares at the woman before retreating to the ring and leaving a confused Ryou behind.

"I must have blacked out again," he mutters to himself not seeing the girl in front of him.

"Ryou?"

"I'm sorry. Do you know me?"

He stares at the girl in front of him. The similarities to her are amazing. The eyes, the whit hair that few others besides the Bakura siblings seemed to possess. Even her posture.

"You look like Am-" Ryou stops himself. That would be impossible. Amane and his mother lived days away and they would send a message if they were going to visit. "I'm sorry. You remind me of someone."

"Like Amane?"

Ryou's body stands in shock. No one in this town knows about his sister. Who was this stranger that knew her name?

"I'm Amane, Ryou," she answers his thought with a smile.

"No, this is some sick joke. You can't be here," he says while looking for the fastest way to leave without offending her.

"Why not?" She asks.

"Because she lives too far away. She would tell me if she was here."

"No Ryou, that is not the answer. Why can't I be Amane?" Her voice is more forceful now. "Why can't I be your sister?"

He remembers a police office at the door without an expression talking to his father who nodded at every word the officer had to say. After the officer left, his father turned to him, tears in his eyes, preparing to tell Ryou news that he doesn't want to hear.

"Amane…Amane is dead," Ryou admits to the girl trying to with hold the grief that had washed over him.

"Exactly Ryou! Exactly!" She grabs him and looks into his eyes. "But it is me. It is Amane."

"But how?"

"I don't know," she shakes her head.

"Are you staying?" His voice says in almost a pleading tone.

She shakes her head again and Ryou falls to his knees, holding back tears. He lost her once and now that she is here, he is supposed to lose her again? Why did it feel like fate keeps dealing him all the low cards?

"Why are you here?" he can feel a tear escape his eyes.

"For this reason, Ryou. For you to admit my death and to move on," she kneels next to him and puts her arms around her brother in an embrace.

"I-I don't understand," Ryou sobs into her arms.

"You can't keep up with this lie, brother," she whispers. "It will destroy you more than anything else."

"Have you received my letters?" He asks after a few moments of silence.

"Of course but I won't anymore. I'm not allowed to and anymore that you send will be sent right back."

"He is going deny this whole event," Bakura says rising from the ground.

"I know."

"Then why bother telling him?"

"It was destiny. Something I was required to do and I promise, one day he _will_ accept my death."

Bakura shakes his head and walks past the woman, shoving his hands inside the coat pockets only to feel paper inside. He pulls out an envelope marked Amane. His host must have been on his way to deliver this and Bakura knows as soon as he lets the boy back into his body, there will be another one identical to this.

"Pathetic," he says while tearing up the envelope and letter. His naïve landlord would never, unlike himself, accept or do anything about the death of his family.

A/N:

1) Bet you never thought to see a fic from me again after 5 years! Anyway, I tried to keep as IC as possible so I am sorry for any OoC. I haven't watched the series in 5 years and while I am re-reading the manga right now, Bakura hasn't shown up yet.

2) Constructive Criticism is ALWAYS welcome and if you want to tell me I suck, please give a reason. Thanks!


End file.
